Heat
by KatiiWilla
Summary: Apparently it's that time of year again. When Dragon Slayers go crazy. Or horny, whichever you prefer. And it seems to have hit Natsu pretty hard this year. And his chosen mate happens to be Lucy. She doesn't know yet, but with their bodies reacting to each other in ways neither could imagine, that's soon going to change.


Lucy was seen in many ways by Natsu. He'd always known she was powerful, even if she herself didn't believe it, and that she took great pride in her appearance, something he could never understand. In truth, he thought she looked her best when she was waking up in the morning, half asleep and a drowsy smile on her face. Yeah, he knew she was beautiful, just like all the girls in Fairy Tail, and he understood that girls always liked to look ready to be in Sorcerer Weekly, so it didn't bother him too much when she spent _forever_ picking out an outfit or brushing her hair. He was even okay with the numerous boyfriends she had, as long as they treated her right.

But recently, something inside him had changed.

He didn't know exactly when it started, sometime last week, but when her most recent boyfriend, a guy with blond hair with a name beginning with 'S', got too close to her in front of him, he'd snapped.

Lucy had been shocked, but he'd also seen the look of annoyance and relief on her face. Within seconds, she'd asked the blond guy to leave and given Natsu a plate full of food. Then, she'd sat on the bed, just staring until she fell asleep.

Natsu was shaken too. He didn't know what had come over him, and it was steadily getting worse day by day. Two days after that incident, he'd growled at anybody who came within a metre of her. And just yesterday, oh Mavis, he'd almost punched Romeo when the young boy came over with a bouquet of roses. Natsu had later found out that the boy had asked Lucy to give them to a certain blue haired Dragon Slayer. But still! Romeo! A kid!

So here he sat at the guild, head on the table and fish in his hair thanks to a blue Exceed who was currently poking him with a bone.

"Natsu." Happy said, looking at his friend, "are you okay? Do you need to fight?" He looked to his left, watching as a naked Gray walked by. "Should I get Gray?"

Silence.

It was the most terrifying thing Natsu had ever done. And the strangest, which was quite a feat as he did lots of strange things.

Happy took three deliberate and stealthy steps back, attempting to make as little noise as possible. Though it didn't work as he fell off the table on the third step.

"Tch. Stupid cat." Ow, someone was holding his tail. Hard.

"Gajeel!" A much more feminine voice called out. "Let go of Happy!" Levy ran up to the Dragon Slayer, pulling Happy out of his grip and into her arms. She looked up at Gajeel with scowl across her face. "Why would you hurt him?"

Gajeel looked away, letting out a strangled noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper. His eyes were closed tightly and he was focusing on keeping his breathing steady.

Levy sighed, "You're hopeless." She then looked down and turned her attention to Happy. "Why don't I ask Mira for some fish for you?"

"Aye!"

Gajeel watched as the two of them walked over to the bar, breathing becoming steadier. Once he was calm again, he sat down across from Natsu, placing his arms behind his head and crossing his ankles beneath the table. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

"What?" Came the less than enthusiastic reply. Natsu pulled his head up, and then placed it on his hand.

"This time of year."

"What's wrong with this time of year?"

Red eyes narrowed. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?"

"Well, y'know?"

"No, I don't."

"Really, Igneel never told you 'bout it?" Gajeel chuckled. "Yep, Metalicana was the best dragon."

Usually, something like that would've caused a brawl, but Natsu had latched onto his foster father's name. "Igneel?" He looked at Gajeel. "What should he have taught me?"

A metal eyebrow raised. "So he didn't teach you." His eyes widened. "So you've never been through this before?!" He clenched his fists. "That means I'll have to teach you. Damn."

Natsu was well and truly confused now. "Teach me what?"

Gajeel looked at him. _How hard could it be?_ Natsu wasn't the brightest person in Fairy Tail, but surely he knew _some_ stuff. "Have you heard of _heat_?"

Natsu blinked. Twice. "You do know i'm the Fire Dragon Slayer, right? I'm sure I didn't hit you that hard."

"Not that heat, flame brain. When Dragons and slayers go _into _heat_." _

Apparently it was going to be_ really_ hard.

"Okay, how about when Dragons create Dragon_lings_?" When he received a cautious nod, he continued. "Well, in order to do that-" Out of the corner of his eyes, he sensed Levy walking over to him. "No, I can't do this. Ask someone else."

Gajeel stood up, nodded once to Natsu and made his way out of the guild, shaking his head as he went.

"Good Morning,Natsu,"

"Hey, Levy," Natsu grinned at the blue haired mage in front of him.

She sat next to him. "Do you know what's wrong with Gajeel? He's been avoiding me for the past week." A blush instantly appeared on her face. "N-not that I care or anything."

"It's just that time of year." Another voice cut into the conversation.

Natsu and Levy turned and saw Wendy standing by their table, hopping from one foot to another. Her cheeks were puffed out, and she seemed to be trying to hold her breath, and her dark blue hair was tied into pigtails.

"Em, Wendy," Levy said, concern evident in her voice. "breathe."

She released the air in her cheeks. "Sorry," Wendy said quietly, looking down and avoiding their gazes. "But I don't want to go crazy like last year."

"Last year?"

Wendy nodded, sitting opposite the pair. "Well, it's the, uh, _season, _ for dragons," She wrung her hands together on her lap. "That's why Gajeel's been avoiding any possible mates." Levy blushed when the young girl looked straight at her. "Why I'm getting all flustered and why Natsu is becoming aggressive." She blushed. "Well, at least more than usual."

Levy giggled with her, smiling at the young girl. After a moment, she frowned. "But why were you holding your breathe?"

"I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer, remember? So I get the scent from possible mates through the air." She nodded at Natsu. "You would probably get it from heat." Her hand went to her chin. "But, I'm not sure what Gajeel would get it from. How odd."

Natsu held his hands up. "Wait, wait, wait...what?" This was all new to him. "Mates? Mating Season?"

"You don't know?" Wendy said, startled. "I thought all Dragon Slayers did."

_Is that what Gajeel was trying to tell me before?_ Natsu thought. "How long does it last?" It was killing him, slowly. He remembered having a much milder ones that had started when he was about thirteen.

"Eh, I'm not sure." Wendy bushed. "I only know that mine will last about a week as it's my second season." She looked away from them and glanced around the guild. "It get's longer through age, though."

"This is amazing!" Levy clapped her hands together. "And so romantic." She sighed, "Once a year. So this mate thing, how does it work?"

"It's..." Wendy struggled to find the right words, "the choice of our inner Dragon that chooses. It happens unconsciously," She put her hands on her face to hide her oncoming blush. "It draws you toward the person you would likely have the, er, most successful..." She trailed off.

"So romantic!"

The youngest of the trio smiled along with Levy, but Natsu was preoccupied with his own crazed and messed up thoughts. _Choice of our Inner Dragon._ Inner Dragon, the feral part of his mind, the part that was pure instinct, a side that Dragon Slayers had to learn to control, that would choose his mate. _Happens unconsciously. _Being drawn to someone without realizing it, unknowingly desiring someone.

Had Igneel told him this?

Natsu swore he could hear the Dragon now. _Once in a lifetime. A fate chosen by your inner dragon when you first meet your mate._

Mavis, help him.


End file.
